What Lies Beneath
by The Drifter
Summary: AMI/MAKO fic.. yuri warning, NO lemon...CH1: When you can't sleep...no relation to the movie of the same name
1. Default Chapter

Hey people!! Wow's it's been about ½ year since I last uploaded anything.. well in my bio, I did say I write Sailor Moon, so here it is…more of my rambling at the end of this incredibly short chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own own anything worth suing for, so don't sue me…Rei's meditation advice came from a friend of mine, I don't know where she got it from

***************************************************

**2:30 a.m. Mako's apartment**

_focus Mako, focus… damn, too late_

Makoto stood up, stepping out of the rather cramped position she was sitting in.

_Hmmm now what did Rei-chan tell me?  __"When _**_thoughts arise in your mind, do not become caught up by them or struggle with them; Just leave them alone"_****_ guess I'm not supposed to focus, supposed to let the focus come to me.. yeah that's it…oi, the things I do when I can't sleep_**

Makoto sat down once again in a tight cross-legged position that Rei also showed her.

_Blue hair_

Makoto relaxed, and let her thoughts come and go freely.

Blue eyes 

Makoto found her focus.

Ami 

***************************************************

**2:30 a.m. Ami's room**

Ami couldn't sleep. She rarely could. Every night, that genius mind of hers would work overtime, keeping Ami awake, tossing and turning. It was about this time every night that Ami thoughts turned to real thoughts, about her life, not of the numbers that occupied her day. She knew she wasn't a number, She wasn't a walking brain with an IQ of over 300, she wasn't just 1 of 5 sailor scouts. She was Ami, Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, a girl that was almost a woman, sworn to protect her princess, capable of great destruction, and love.  She had learned all that in the past 2 years, ever since she met Usagi, Minako, Rei and Makoto

Makoto 

Ami pulled the pillow out from under her head, and held it close, unconsciously trying to transform the fluffy thing into the firmer, warmer, more satisfying mass of Makoto. As she snuggled into the pillow, she had one last thought before drifting into sleep

Makoto 

***********************************************

A.N: Ok….. I have the next few scenes written, but they are being ***tweaked***…. Please R/R, this happens to be my first fic of any kind, but I do happen to be flame retardant…. O yes, major thanx to PinaPoe and Haruka for inspiring this fic in the first place, and to Lilian for reading the draft (the extremely chopped up crappy draft) and giving me excellent feedback on it…and for the title! expect the rest of this fic in due time…if the format of the fic is strange… I'll fix it later. I've already re-uploaded this thing about  6 x now AARGH!


	2. Lunchtime

AN: I LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing,  
  
Lunch:  
  
Ami hurried over to the lunch table where Usagi is sitting, who, surprisingly, is not stuffing her face.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan! Where's your lunch? If you want you can share mine."  
  
"No it's alright, you eat it, I've eaten more of your mom's yummy cooking than you have this year!"  
  
actually, she probably has, considering that she's never home and I make my own lunch anyways…  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi's high pitched squeal shocked Ami out of her thoughts, Ami spun around to see Makoto standing behind her, holding two lunch boxes.  
  
"Here, I brought the lunch I promised you the other day."  
  
"Ahhh..so that's why you refused an offer of food today, I was worried for a minute there."  
  
Usagi face-faulted, and then proceeded to eat. Usagi-style. Makoto sat down beside, and everyone was quiet while they ate. No one noticed a stealthy shape gliding up to the table …  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Usagi screamed, Mako laughed and Ami spun around to see the grinning face of a hyperactive Minako.  
  
"OUCH! Thanks for the scare Mina-chan"  
  
"Hey V-babe! Good job! Didja hear Usagi-chan scream? Sounds like her Mamo- Chan squeal. Just not as loud! Hmm…Ami-chan, what's wrong with your neck?"  
  
"O, it's nothing, it's a little stiff. I just slept wrong last night"  
  
"Here, let me massage it for you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
  
AN: the next 2 chapters are gonna be Ami POV and Mako POV during directly after this point, so this is just a set up for the next 2 chapters. I hope to get them written soon……. Sorry about this part though, I'm a horrible dialogue writer… 


End file.
